Ice Braekers
by Sapphire Serina Riddle
Summary: Read Teenage Spies and New Agents first. The case is bodies of girl looking simlair and three rape victums. One of the girls on the team is used as bait and scares someone into revealing information. R&R, no flames! Rated T for safety.
1. Crime

Marie watched her parents drive away with glee and excitement that they were leaving her home alone for two whole weeks during the summer as they went on a cruise for their anniversary. "Home alone with no parental supervision for two whole weeks by myself!" She sang and laughed "Hallelujah! As long as they don't know about most of this stuff then I can do what ever I want! This is like a dream come true!" she danced around the house with her music on max volume which wasn't allowed but what her parents didn't know couldn't hurt her.

She pulled out her list of rules and checked the ones she could break without getting caught. Which was no big deal to her. She was the master of her own life now nad no one copuld tell her what to do.

"First I'll have a party!" She laughed and called all of her friends and everyone else she could think of for a party in only two days and went shopping using her parents credit card which was only to be used in emergencies and if she need to buy gas or food while they were gone.

The first part of the week went really well in her opinion and after the party Marie slept in since she had been up almost all night with almost the whole school packed into her house and yard for her party. When she woke up she was tied to the bed and gaged with a masked man standing over her with an icicle in the middle of the summer. He stabbed down when he saw her eyes and she tried to scream but the gag muffled the sound and the icicle stabbed her heart killing her.

Her body wasn't discovered until her parents came home and found the house ransacked and everything that was valuable was stolen. The hardest part was their only child, their little girl, and favorite and only daughter Marie was found dead tied up in her bed.

* * *

"And this is the floor where some of our most talented agents of the BAU work." The guide on a tour of the FBI entered the floor we worked. Recently we had got a floor to ourselves. "They are not at all normal and most of them aren't human and trust me their last case wasn't normal meaning they weren't trying to catch a human. They were after someone from another world they were born in from what I heard."

"KYLE!!!!" Jessi yelled as Kyle ran from the elevator laughing his head off. "Oh I'm so going to........" Jessi had transformed to Dazara and stopped herself from doing something she'd regret which happen almost every other day.

Then I stepped up from behind her and said. "Good job Dazara. You're learning to control your temper better each time. Keep learning and so controlling your anger will be a lot easier. Not that it won't happen anymore but you understand what I'm saying."

Hotch walked from his office in time to see JJ get off the elevator behind Tori and Nutcase Kyle with little Josh behind her and they were talking animatedly.

"When did the BAU turn into a government run day care center?" Gideon walked past saying it as a joke which was an inside joke to them.

"Hotch did you see it?" JJ asked as she walked toward her office and had to pass him.

"Yes and I agree this is a good case for the kids to be on." Hotch said. "One of the best that we have come up with that is human and not one of their enemies which I hope doesn't happen again soon becasue then we can't help if it is their eniemies."

She nodded and went to setup the case in the conference room so she could introduce it to us.

"Okay team briefing now." Hotch called to us and in one swift movement most of us were standing heading to the room.

Trent glanced in my direction to see me climb over the railing between our desks and the room where we learned about our newest cases cases. I was in Seriana's form.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"What?" Trent nearly yelled at me._

_"I'm sorry I never told you. I just couldn't." I said hoping he would understand why I did what I did._

_"You're this other girl?" He continued to yell._

_"Seriana, yes." I said still remaining calm_

_"And she's in love?" He wouldn't calm down and stop yelling at me._

_"Yes look. Danni is your wife but Seriana is in love with Flynn." I tried to explain. "They are two totally different people in one body that changes in form whenever I want. I hardly ever turn into Seriana unless I'm in a desperate situation, in a lot of pain, or I'm not paying attention."_

_"You lied to me." He shouted._

_"No I just never told you that I'm two different people." I said hoping he would just calm down._

_"Whatever." He said still angry at me._

_Flashback end_

* * *

Trent had moved out but came back and forgave me now he excepted my differences as if it was a normal day occurrence. One thing that he found out that bothered him was Seriana had sixteen werewolf cubs that she had raised with the help of the guardians. Their father was her worst enemy Despair and they could sense evil because they felt cold when evil approched.

We all had fianlly moved into the room we used for briefing.

"This is a interesting case. Six teenagers and four young adults are being killed without any weapon left at the scene." JJ said showing us pictures for the girls "They were all girls killed with the same weapon but no real connection between them that has been found yet other then age between sixteen and twenty-five They also found that they lived alone or with parents that were away on vacation at the time of their murder."

"How do they know it's the same un-sub?"

"The puncture wounds that killed them were all round circles. They were all tied and gaged in bed. No sexual assault was carried out so we have a hard case on our hands."

"Wheel up in five." Hotch said.

We all went to our cars and were at the jet in two minutes. We had our over night bags in the car before we went to work in case we had a two second warning that we had to leave. Hotch was surprised to see my cubs following me. I had to explain that I wasn't leaving them home alone again. Because last time the chewed on the couch until they nearly ripped the leg off because they were so bored while I was gone.


	2. Facts

"Who cares about that at all Shadow? Can you just shut up please? We need to concentrate and you're not helping any when you are all arguing." I asked Shadow who was arguing with some of the other guardians over a couple of facts some of us had pointed out on the plane on our way to Ohio where the crimes were taking place. "Now I know you sometimes don't get along very well with the others but please don't argue right now. We are trying to do our human jobs right now and listeingn to you argue over pretty much nothing isn't help us do anything."

The rest of the team had finally gotten use to us saying things out of the blue after we told them the legend and explained our story and situations. Now they were still in the process of receiving the sight which was taking a while but progressing nicely in our opinion. So sometimes they couldn't hear or see everything we could but there were more times they couldn't but didn't question what we were saying unless it was really important or pertaining to our case.

"Can we continue with pointing out some of the most important facts?" JJ said sense we had stopped paying attention when the argument had started in the first place. I could tell she could see and hear them at the moment but in only a second she couldn't see them much anymore. It was obvious because their eyes changed. It was a slight change but it was there and we could tell.

Morgan said to us once in a while he thought he could see ghosts or foggy shapes around us. I explained it was all part of receiving the sight and that was how I first saw Krane, Garo, Hootaru, and Shadow. It would soon become more solid and he would see colors as well. It just took time.

"It's a perfect circle. The stab wounds are in a perfect circle shape which is unusal. So it isn't just any old regular kitchen, butter, or any kind of knife for taht matter. But what could be circle that can stab and kill someone so easily?" Ashley said.

"Wait is this the only case known of with circle stabbings?" I said then grabbed my laptop out of my bag and turned it on.

I flipped on the Internet and I typed into a search engine circle knifes out of curiosity to see if there was one. Nothing come up in that. "It is definitely not a knife sense there are no sites selling circle knifes or anything about circle like cutting things."

I said then continued typing in circle stabbings. Then several news sights came up but only one from Ohio and most were old news from all over the country. "It is the first circle stabbings we have ever had recently that we were called up on."

"Wait a minute. The place that where they were stabbed were mostly soak and wet when they were found right." Mandy said thinking about something.

"Right." Morgan said.

"A wet circle stabbing. No weapon left at the scene." She whispered then gasped. "Danni do you remember what your brother said two years ago when were talking about a case that would be almost impossible to solve?"

"Of course. You think...what if the murder weapon actually melted and no one found it?" I said suddenly typing furiously into the search engine. "Though it's not winter it still might be like he said. Use something that wouldn't leave a trance of any evidence."

"What?" Several said as I furiously typed in how to get icicles during the summer time.

Then a sight came up called, 'Shape Sellers For Ice Or Jello.' It said 'Have shapes for ice or jello all year round and not just on the holiday's!' and there was boxes showing shapes and one was an icicle shaped box that were shape and pointy.

"There's our murder weapon team." I showed them the site and pointed out the icicle shaped box.

"Icicles in the middle of summer is what he uses to kill people." Mandy said.

"What kind of manic would have thought of that?" Jessi said. "An icicle in the middle of the summer for a murder weapon?"

"This psychopath thought of it Jessi." I said, "And of course the murder weapon melted so there was no figure prints and no weapon on the scene when it was discovered. So he did leave the murder weapon but it was melted by the time the body was found. No weapon and no finger prints."

"You're so brilliant Danni." Trent kissed my cheek.

"Okay so now we know what the murder weapon is." I counted them off on my figures. "Now the victims are all young adults and teenagers. All home alone for at least a week and none of them were raped. No similarities besides the age in the victims. Not a thing that connects them besides where they all lived. All in the same town. So that must be his comfort zone. It's probablya him but we can't rule out women until we get more information."

"Wait weren't they all tied and gaged to the bed when they were found?" Mandy asked suddenly thinking of something obvious.

"Oh yeah but no fingerprints on the ropes right." I said thinking as well.

"Right," Gideon said. "They were tested."

"He wears gloves to tie them up then." I said and sighed feeling suddenly slightly exhausted.

"Are you tired?" Jessi asked.

"Yeah and I just can't concentrate. I know how to fix that problem." I got up and transformed into Seriana's form. "That's much better now."

I sat down again away from Trent. He didn't mind. If I was more comfortable in Seriana's form at the moment he would tolerate it.

"What we need to do when we get there is find out all the information we can." Morgan said. "I'll interview the parents."

"I'll go to the latest crime scene." Gideon said.

"I'll go with you." Jessica and Jessi volunteered.

"Don't you two start to argue when I'm not there?" Mandy warned. "We don't want any accidents okay so don't transform."

"We promise Tara." Jessi and Jessica chanted in unison.

"I'll go to the police and get set up." JJ said.

"I'll go with you." I said.

"Count me in." Mandy agreed.


	3. Eye Color

"What have you got on the case?" I asked the detective anxiously waiting to get started.

"All of it is in these boxes." The detective named Carl said. In a second Karjiko knocked one box over sending them all crashing to the floor. The detective looked stunned. He couldn't see them. Zacks hit Karjiko in the back of the head.

"It's okay." JJ said "We'll put them in a way they will be more balanced and will not fall over."

Thank goodness she smoothed that one over when we all stood unsure what to say about that.

"Yes....sure." He looked a little uncomfortable. "I'll leave you to it then."

"Yes thanks." Reid said.

He left shutting the door behind him.

"Karjiko!" Mandy and I hissed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to! Honest!" He said with puppy eyes hich he used to get away with things but they never worked with us.

"Don't give me those eyes Bird Brain. You did to mean to knock all them over." I rolled my eyes as we started to pick up the boxes and we go through them.

"There is no similarity's beside their parents are gone and their age." I groaned "That's over a hundred girls that fit that description in this town."

"Wait a minute they all have black hair and green eyes like .....me." I said meaning Seriana.

"I never noticed that." Mandy said.

"It wasn't a s noticeable until you look at them side by side." I said looking at them all "The eyes are different shades of green but the hair is all dark, pitch black. He's not a sex offender." I mused. "What is it with women with black hair that get him going? Something about woman young girls with black hair and green eyes get to him."

Hotch walked in. "Anything we can use to give a profile? This guy is killing faster about a girl each week."

"Green eyes, black hair, young woman." I was ignoring Hotch still muttering to myself.

"Well it's a white male." Mandy said "About the age of 16 to 25."

"I got it!" I said.

"What?" Mandy was surprised by my out burst.

"There is a connection to young women to tell us that he has green eyes or black hair and is trying to find a perfect match before he rapes them." I said "That is why he waits until they are awake to make sure their eyes match his. Forest green is the only color missing."

"What is she going on about?" Hotch asked.

"Look," I held up some of the pictures. "Black hair, green eyes. The only thing that is different is the shade of green eyes. He wants them to have forest green eyes. He will not rape them until they are the right shade of green."

"Do you think he has raped anyone yet?" Morgan asked.

"60% of all raped are never reported to the police." Reid said. "93% percent of the time they know their attacker."

"This is one of those 6%. He can't know all of these girls or he'd all ready be a suspect." JJ said.

"Don't be so sure some sex offenders will get to know there victim before he rapes them." Reid said.

"He doesn't know them." I said.

"Exactly so he watches them until he knows they have the right situation." I said then realized "He wants a baby I bet he wants it to look exactly like him. So he will not mix up his genes he makes sure it's the right color of eyes before he rapes someone."

"Tell them we're ready." Gideon said.

* * *

"We are looking for a white male between the ages of 16 and 25. He is fascinated with young healthy women who look like him." Gideon said. "He wants them to be fertile. He wants them to give him a son or a daughter to look like him also."

"Pitch black hair as black as the darkest night. Forest green eyes." I said "He will tie them to the bed to make it that they can't escape then he will kill them if they don't have the right color of eyes they are of no use so he kills them."

"He is smart uses ice as his weapon. He bought them special for his craft. The ones with the right shade of green eyes will be raped and left alive. We think he would want a person like that to give him a baby."

"He must likely drives a nice car." Reid said. "One that wouldn't stand out in a crowd or parked on the street. He wears plain clothes so you would notice him walking down the street. He must be handsome and nice if he gets to these girls that he has raped before to be around him. He probably befriends them. He offers to help them after the ordeal. Most likely offers to help them raise the baby as well."

"They don't know it is him who raped them." Mandy said "He acts so kind so charming that they would never suspect him for that kind of an act. He might try to charm us out of suspecting him. He most likely has a job that lets him care of children who came from teen moms or young adults without enough schooling. Most likely a daycare or a place for kids to come while there mom is away."

"He probably lets the kids that he is helping care for in for free." Jessi added "He loves them more then the others. Probably watches them more carefully. He will do anything for them but the other kids are neglected part of the time."

"He's single and his neighbors will not even suspect him." Elle said "They will be surprised to find out what he was arristed for."

"Agents." a police women came up after the profile was given and said. "I think you need to speak to some women who have been raped. These three girls came to my mind as you described the women he likes to get."

"Who are you?" Hotch asked

"I'm Officer Amy Gardener." She shook our hands. "I'm over the raping crimes with a small task force but we never caught the sleaze bag who raped these young girls."

"Only 6% of sex offenders are caught and spend time in jail." Reid said.

"Yeah that's right." She said. "Come with me and meet these girls. I never made the connection between them until you did."


	4. Victims

"This is Alice, Katie, and Diana." The detective introduced us.

Sure enough they all had black hair and forest green eyes like I had guessed they would. They were looking almost exactly alike it was scary. Two were pregnant one had a baby in one arm.

"You wanted to speak to us." Diana said holding her baby like a life line. She was nervous I could tell.

"Would you like to talk to me?" I said moving in front of the men when I realized that's what she was obviously nervous about.

She instantly relaxed when I approached and followed me to sit down. The other two girl followed as well. JJ, Elle, and Mandy followed. Sense they weren't to comfortable around men it was good for only women to be around when they talked.

"Can you tell us who raped you?" I asked.

They all glanced at each other.

"Take your time telling us." Elle encouraged.

"I never saw his face." Diana said the other two girls nodded agreeing with her.

"He work a mask." Katie whispered "Like a ski mask so I only could see his eyes. They were the same color as mine."

Alice was shaking. "He wouldn't stop. He wouldn't leave until he didn't have much time left alone with us."

"Has anyone approached you about helping with your babies?" JJ asked.

"Several people but there is this man in particular that is a little pushy." Diana said. "He runs a daycare near the High School and just around the corner from the college. In fact he offered to take my son for free. He said he'd heard of my ordeal and wanted to help me."

"Strange." Katie said "Same thing happened to me. Maybe he's just nice to those how have had no choice when they became pregnant. He seems so nice and I trust him."

"That is strange but different from mine." Alice sighed "I never reported mine except I told my parents but was too ashamed to call the police until my parents said it would be best and no one else would know. I thought they had told a few people to help me. A man came and said he could care for my child while I finished school. He said he would do whatever I needed. He offered to pay the hospital bills as well."

"Me too." Katie gasped.

"Not for me." Diana said but continued thinking "He might have though because my parents, since I was raped, were going to pay for it. They were astonished when they found it was paid in full and there wasn't a cent left unpaid."

Katie spoke again "I thought about abortion. Do you think I should do that?"

I spoke quickly. "That is your choice." I had to say that before I said something that might make me lose my job. I didn't agree with abortion unless it was under certain circumstances. This counted but I still wouldn't want them to do it. When I had conceived my children I couldn't do it.

"I want to know your opinion." She said.

"We are just here to catch the criminal who raped you." JJ said.

Changing the subject. JJ had saved my butt again.

When we were leaving Katie said. "What is your opinion on abortion? I'd like to know." She asked again.

"My religion says it all right when it comes from rape but I don't think it's right." I said "Don't tell anyone what I said. It's your choice anyway."

She nodded and they left.

"So any new leads?" I asked entering the room we had been in before we gave the profile.

"None." Reid said spinning in a chair thinking. "You?"

"Well we know two things. " I went to the whit board on wrote two tings. "He has black hair and forest green eyes but blends in. So he isn't noticeable."

"We are so looking for a needle in a haystack." Jessi said.

"Actually we are looking for a needle in a pile of needles." Reid said.

"In a haystack and needle would stick out." I said. "So a needle in a pile of needles would be an more adequate description."

Reid looked at me. "We were there at that case remember? I was with you and Morgan in the car. I begged for us to go with you all searching for the killer and while Gideon was with Jessi when you caught him. Good thing she had the video camera that day."

"Oh yeah now I remember saying that with you in the car." Reid said.

"How could I forget?" Hotch groaned. "I had Kyle with me and he wouldn't shut up."

We all laughed but then I started to write something on the board.

"What?" JJ asked and I scribbled furiously.

"Look this is the thing this guy wants a kid with forest green eyes and black hair." I said.

"Obviously we all ready established that several times." Morgan said.

"What if it is a guy who is dieing and wants a family so desperately he rapes girl who look like him trying to get a son exactly like him?" I said.

"Of course." Hotch said "We are going to need help going through hospital record for someone with cancer or something similar." Then he turned to me "Where did you come up with this?"

"Hootaru did not me." I smiled "She was talking about it to Shadow. It made sense then I realized that was it. The baby Diana was holding was only six months not old enough to be away from a mother and still breast feeding but as soon as that is over he'll probably take them just kidnap them and maybe leave town."

"So kidnapping records too."

"This guy probably has no record and is a family man probably single raising the babies on his own."

"There could be hundreds of kids."

"No it's only the boys he wants I suspect he doesn't stay in one place very long also bet he moves when he runs out of victims who look like him." I suddenly realized something "So we need to block off this town and fast before he knows we're on to him or give him more victims."


	5. Saving Katie

I grabbed my cell and called Garcia to get information I was sure we would need.

"Office of magical brilliance is open for your convenience right now. What do you need from this fairy princess of technology oh holy one of the seven plains and light angel of good?" She said in the phone knowing it was me and called me the holy one of the seven plains and light angel of good. One of her favorite nicknames for me sense she knew our story and even looked it up on the Internet though there was next to nothing on the Internet about our world.

"Garcia I really need you to check out all the rapes in every state involving girls with forest green eyes and black hair and how many had babies." I said quickly.

"Watch my white lightning speed." She said moving in her office to a different computer screen.

"You've been watching Grease way too much." I said rolling my eyes.

"I only like that music." She said. "The movie isn't really good."

"Concentrate on the task please." I was not in the mood to wait very long.

"Um lets see okay in alphabetical order Alabama six and five had babies. In....Arizona...." She started to read from the computer screen.

"Wait did the Alabama girls did it say what happened to the babies?" I asked.

More silence as I heard her typing in something.

"They were kidnapped after the sixth girl had an abortion and the girl who aborted her baby was killed then the rapes stopped." She said.

I gasped."Gracia I'll call you right back." I said into the phone shut the phone in a nearly frantic panic that I tried to keep contained.

I reopened my phone nearly frantic in my haste. I had to tell Katie not to do an abortion or she'd be killed and Diana and Alice would lose their babies. Then I realized I didn't know her phone number. I ran to the file on the rapes and found her number on the first page.

"Hello." The voice on the other end was male.

"Hello. May I speak to Katie please?" I tried to sound calm but it wasn't working very well. I was shaking trying to contain my panic and other emotions running loose in me.

"I'm sorry she is signing up for an abortion at the new hospital at the moment and they should get her in today as well." He said "Can I take a message for her?"

"What?" I screamed. My panic broke out.

"Is something wrong?" he asked surprised at my out burst.

"I just found out the girls who do do that are killed and then the other babies disappear." I shouted slamming my phone and running to a car.

I slammed the petal to the metal and turned on the siren and lights. I had to get to Katie and stop her now.

"Seriana you need to clam down!" Hootaru had followed me.

"I can't calm down right now." I shouted.

"If you don't calm down you'll transform into Seriana's form." She cautioned.

I tried to calm myself but it wasn't working at all. I suddenly did transform against my will not that I could control it when I was in a state like this. I pulled into the hospital parking lot and as Seriana took a deep breath and took off running into the hospital. I found the floor where they did abortions on and ran up the stairs to the floor without stopping at all.

I wasn't a second to soon. They had just called Katie's name.

"Katie wait!" I called to her.

She turned and looked at me confused . I ran too her took her arm and whispered. "I'm Danielle in a different form. You can't have an abortion. I'll explain everything later just tell them you changed your mind." I pulled back and said. "Good luck."

She nodded but I knew she would do as I said.

"Who are you?" A lady asked.

I turned to face a women who looked like if she was a snake she would strike me for grabbing Katie.

"I work for the FBI. I just told Katie we found some information that she would be really interested in." That was all I said when Katie turned to the nurse unsure.

"I guess I changed my mind. I actually do want the baby." She said, the women who I guessed was her mom gasped.

"Katie this could ruin your entire life, your future, and everything you have worked to accomplish."

"I want the baby, mom. I really do what her." She was serious. Not just acting for me. "I got in there and I couldn't do it anymore. Look Diana, Alice, and I talked about it. We thought we could move in together and help each other out with the children."

As we walked out I told Katie what we had found out. "Good thing you cared enough to come and catch me before I did the abortion but I couldn't have done it anyway." Then she asked with her eyes that question I was used too.

"Yes I'm two different people in one body. It a long story I don't have time to tell because we have a serial killer and rapist to catch." I turned and then she asked something.

"Are you going to be a decoy and they are going to catch him when he breaks in to get you?" She was forming a plan herself.

"Not in this life or the next." Shadow was invisible to her thank goodness because he started to call her not so nice names until Hootaru gave him a look taht told him to shut up.

"I might. I never thought of that." I smiled "Maybe if we don't find him soon. Just watch out for Alice, Diana, and yourself. This man wants your kids also. By the way you said she and her. Is the baby a girl?"

"Yes it is a girl." Katie said patting her rounded stomach.

"Take good care of her. Oh and the abortion thing. I don't think I could ever do it. Adoption is a better option in my opinion."

Katie nodded a bit. "I never thought of adoption."

"It okay." I hugged her "Stay safe and take care of each other."

Katie left with her mom and I went back to the station.

Hotch was waiting for me.

"You know one of these days one of you kids is going to give me a heart attack." He scolded me.

I smiled and said pointing at the floor at my kids. "I know what you mean." Then I looked down "Oh where is Darkness and Melody?"

"I think you left them at the hospital." One of the kids said and I groaned. "You left half of us here."


	6. Bait

"So sorry about that Gracia." I said as she answered her phone with one of her usual monologues. "I had to go and stop someone from having an abortion if that's what makes him leave taking the kids with him. We don't need him leaving here yet."

"It's okay he hasn't been to Alaska or Hawaii." Garcia said "I checked that while you were busy. Besides getting the passports for so many kids would be a work out if he wanted to leave the country and it would be very suspicious if he did it."

"He won't unless he knows we are on to him. Now we were on Arizona I think." I said.

"Eight people seven kids obviously." She said.

"Arkansas." I started to write this down.

"Ten people but two had twins so that makes eleven kids."

"California." I wrote the state.

"Forty two rapes in three different towns. One girl had triplets and five had twins."

"Forty six kids. What is this guy doing carting them around in a semi truck? Colorado."

"Only five girls. Four kids."

"Connecticut."

"Two girls. The girl who didn't do an abortion had twins."

"Psycho man does he have some kind of drug that makes him able to bear this many kids. Delaware."

"Zero thank goodness. The first girl had an abortion."

"Florida."

"Eighteen girl in two towns. Seventeen kids."

"Wait this is impossible. What is he......? Oh where is my brain? He isn't getting kids for himself he's selling the kids as prostitutes. Especially the girls the boys he kills, keeps, or drops off at a church. I hope the church thing."

"Do you want me to look that up?"

"Yes Garcia can you fax me the list of states and how many rapes and kids."

"Sure thing Sugar."

"Thanks loads Girl. I owe you."

As I hung up the phone rang again I answered it. "Danni."

"Oh thank goodness your there."

"Alice you sound out of breath. Are you okay?"

"I'm in labor."

"Okay thanks for the news."

I ran to tell the team. "Alice is in labor and that means our serial rapist will know as well and be at the hospital."

"JJ, Reid, Morgan, go to the hospital. Danni you and Mandy better go. Along with a few more of you kids. Don't go in not together and don't flash an ID unless asked." Hotch instructed.

"On it." Morgan said as we got in different cars and entered one at a time.

I sat in the chairs near the delivery room where Alice was giving birth. I was in my human form with my guardians around me and my kids at my feet playing around. No one but Mandy and the team could see them. They past a few time nodding to me like it was a polite gesture to notice me. Though we pretended not to know each other.

I saw a man enter he had brown hair though. He went to the nurses station and asked about Alice. I pretended to mot be listening but I was.

Then I got an idea. I moved to a hallway that was deserted and out of sight of the nurses station. I transformed into Seriana and collected my barrings and walked to the nurse's station.

"Hi," I said to a nurses behind the counter and I had caught perverts attention. If he was was the offender. "I'm here to see Mr. Hanson, my uncle. I just moved into town and heard he was in the hospital when I went to see him."

"This is the Maternity wing. Your uncle should being in the next wing." The nurses said politely.

"Thank you." I walked back past pervert one as I called him. He followed me.

Mandy saw me and caught on to my plan.

"Excuse me?" She said "Are you new in town?"

"Is it that obvious?" I played along.

"Yes. You have the exact hair and eyes that is connected to the serial killer they have on the loose." She said "I heard from a very reliable source they have brought in the BAU of the FBI here."

"FBI. Wow. I'll be okay. I live in an apartment complex. Black Fort apartment three ninety two. It's on Three forty two Oaks street." It was actually the apartment the girls were going to rent.

"Okay but still be careful." Mandy walked by and I continued on my way. The pervert didn't follow because he thought he knew where I was living.

"Pervert number one on the loose." I said into my radio. "He followed me after I transformed I gave him the address of the apartment the girls rented but haven't moved into yet. I think they wouldn't mind us using it to catch him."

Hotch was pleased with the idea. I was the bait. Hootaru placed a spell to make my eyes forest green and we forged photos and other belongs. After we packed them in box's that I would have to look like I really was moving. I went to the apartment building alone. I pulled up and opened my trunk to box's. A truck pulled in with what looked like my furniture. Gideon drove the truck. There was only a few of the other agents were there. They pretended to be residents and began to help me unload. Soon enough here came pervert number one.

"Hi," he said "Names Jack. He stuck out his hand to shake.

"I'm Sally, Sally Brown." I pulled out a box and turned to him. Forest green eyes? Check. Black hair? It was brown but I bet it was dyed.

He took the box from my hands. "Didn't I see you at the hospital?" I asked picking up another box.

"Yeah my sister had a baby. Now we live in the same apartment complex maybe you could come see the baby sometime." He said as we walked in.

I was now adopted as his next victim. Rule number one to our guardians was never mess with a Trinity and they would protect me from Pervert number one aka Jack.


	7. Summer Note

Sorry readers but summer has arrived once more here in my hometown at the University. That means less updates but there is a bright spark. I have a laptop this years will use that to write when I have the time. Also next year I will have extra time sense I will be living on campus. Anyway sense it's summer I have included a list of other story's I have posted that you can read and review at your leisure If you want. The ones in bold are finished and the ones in italics are part of a series.

A New Kind Of Heartless - Kingdom Hearts  
A New War- Vandread  
Aida- Harry Potter  
Eva- Eragon  
Faith-Harry Potter  
Mutant Crime -Crossover- X-men/Criminal Minds  
School Shootings and Healing Vampires- Twilight  
The Truth Of True Darkness- Last Apprentice  
Vampire's War- Twilight  
War Against the Volturi- Twilight

**The Untold Story- Harry Potter**

**_The Teenage Spies- Criminal Minds  
The New Agents- Criminal Minds  
_**_Ice Breakers- Criminal Minds_

Here are stories on Fiction Press Fan Fiction's sister site.

Destiny  
Eleria  
Insanity  
Oceara Child Of The Ocean  
Pirates  
The Worst Paranormal Investigators

Have a nice summer readers and I'll be back as soon as I can next fall.

One more thing for future reference I have been hooked on Avatar so maybe...


End file.
